


Five Times

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dark Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Post-Purgatory (Supernatural), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slutty Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Only on the fifth time does Dean decide that he wants what they had before back.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Max Banes/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

_The first time it happens, they're in Noblesville, Indianapolis._

The hunt is relatively easy, and the two werewolves are dead on the third day they're in town.

As usual, one of the local bars is the perfect place to relax after the hunt.

It doesn't take long for a brunette, with miles of smooth legs, to become interested in Dean. With adrenaline still high in his system, he smirks for Sam before going after the girl.

He ignores his little brother's sour look. Since he returned from Purgatory, certain aspects of their relationship haven't been resumed. Dean doesn't know why and doesn't care either.

Sex is one of the things Dean missed most in that fucking place. So, it's only natural he won't let the opportunity pass, and Sam will just have to deal with it.

Unfortunately, the brunette is fucking crazy, and as soon as she gets the cocaine in her purse, after the first round, Dean knows that spending the night with her isn't an option. Making up an excuse, he leaves.

As it's still early to end the night, though, he decides to go back to the bar.

Choosing to park in the back, Dean drives the Impala to space where he intends to stop, and that's when he sees it. Two men are in the left corner of the bar wall, hidden from the eyes of those who walk out the back door by a large trash can, but visible to those at the angle that Dean is.

He feels his heartbeat quicken, and his hands tighten on the steering wheel in a death grip.

The man between the long legs is huge, leather jacket barely containing the muscles beneath it. Hands that Dean knows so well are clutched in the fucking jacket, finding support as the giant's hips move quickly. A bare leg, which has been wrapped around Dean's waist countless times, rests on the back of the thigh of the man wearing the jacket.

Sweat drips down Dean's temples as he watches his little brother's expression of pain/pleasure as he's roughly fucked. Sam is leaning against the wall, eyes closed and teeth biting his lower lip.

The bare leg moves to the man's ass and seems to encourage the already frantic movements.

The same rage that propelled Dean’s actions in Purgatory comes to the surface while he watches the unusual scene. Sam, who needs some emotional connection to have sex, is fucking a random guy in the back alley of a bar. And it doesn't make any sense for him. What happened to his little brother while he was in Purgatory? Because the man with his legs spread to a stranger is not the same one that Dean left in this damn world more than a year ago.

He releases his hands from the steering wheel, nails digging into his palms then.

The man pulls Sam off the wall, bouncing him up and down, and Dean sees the other leg still covered in jeans wrap around the giant's waist.

Dean takes the knife from his boot and looks at the sharp blade before facing the two men again. It would be so easy. One stab at the base of the skull and it would be over.

Eyes look in Dean's direction, satisfaction replacing the initial surprise. Then red lips move, which he understands as ‘fuck me hard’, eyes never leaving Dean’s face.

Everything is evident then, and Dean knows that it isn’t worth killing the guy when Sam is the one to blame for what’s happening before his eyes.

So, he puts the knife away before starting the Impala again. Taking his eyes off the scene, he drives away.

@@@@@

Dean is still awake when his little brother comes back to the motel. Sam is trying not to make a noise, although he probably knows that Dean is still awake.

Soon after the bathroom door closes, he hears the shower running.

And many things are different from before, when they finished a successful hunt with drinks, laughter, and a lot of sex.

Dean drinks half a flask of whiskey before pretending to be asleep again. That won't soothe the anger and betrayal he feels, even if he can sleep without having nightmares.

@@@@@

The next morning, when Dean comes back with breakfast, Sam's still asleep, which is another change, because his little brother was always the early riser between the two of them.

Sam's on his stomach, and that hasn't changed at least, just like his brother’s beauty, although his hair is too long for Dean's taste.

The pretty face is relaxed in sleep, and Sam looks so peaceful. The broad and muscular shoulders contrast with the thin and almost delicate waist. Dean's appreciative graze travels the length of the body on the bed, stopping at the attractive ass. Then he remembers what happened a few hours ago and who was fucking that ass.

The darkness within Dean comes to life.

He puts the packages on the table before walking to the bed. He doesn't hold his hand; on the contrary, the force is calculated to cause pain.

"Oww!" Sam's reactions are slow. A year of inactivity had consequences. "What the hell, dude?"

Long fingers rub the place of the smack.

"I found a hunt. Get ready!"

"I thought we-"

"What? That we were going to stay in this fucking city for you to fuck your buddy again?" Dean lets his anger show in his voice.

Sam looks away and seems to give up the argument. He gets out of bed slowly and keeps his head down as he goes to the bathroom, and fucking limping.

Dean hates the fact that he wasn't responsible for that.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second time is in Enid, Oregon._

"Benny?"

"Hey, Dean. You got a minute? Afraid I messed up, buddy." The vampire sounds breathless on the other end of the line.

"What did you do?"

"No, man, not like that. It’s a fucking nest.”

Benny needs help. The vampire is the reason why Dean got out of Purgatory in the first place. Before Benny finishes talking, he already knows he's going to help the guy.

"I'm on my way."

@@@@@

"Personal crap? What does that mean, Dean?"

The wrinkled forehead would be cute if it weren't for the anger his little brother isn't trying to hide.

But Dean owes no explanation to Sam. That ship sank a long time ago.

He throws the rest of his stuff in the bag before facing his brother again.

"Last I counted, you took a year off from the job. I need a day."

The pain he sees, and that could make Dean move the world to stop it in the old days, does not affect him now.

Without another word, he takes the keys of his Baby and leaves the room.

@@@@@

Every muscle in Dean's body twists at the sight. He grits his teeth, hands closing in fists so lethal that they are capable of killing in seconds.

When Dean saw the damn sock on the doorknob, he already knew Sam was with someone. It's the code they always use to warn the other that the room is occupied.

The open window, showing everything that's happening inside the room for those who want to see it, is new, however. Sam had always been a prude, making sure everything was correctly closed, including the curtains, before they fucked.

Dean hates these new aspects of his brother. And he hates, even more, the fact that it's not him in the room with Sam, who's on his stomach, right cheek on the mattress, facing the window, and moaning like a whore.

It has been so long since Dean's heard moans like those coming from Sam that he can't help but appreciate it, even though he's not responsible for it this time.

His brother's eyes are closed, one of his hands holds the sheets while the other is around the hard cock under his body. The man above Sam has his right arm placed on the bed, and he's going for it hard, left hand pressing his brother's lower back to the bed.

The bag on Dean's shoulder suddenly feels heavy. So, he puts it on the ground, but his eyes are still fixed on what's going on in the room.

The idea of entering the room is tempting, and the reactions could be interesting. Dean doesn't trust himself right now, though, his response could be the worst possible. He just watches then, mainly because it's not the time to find out how far he would go.

As he watches the guy's cock move in and out of his brother, the familiarity catches his eye, cropped hair, the same color, the same skin tone, and Dean can bet even the height is similar.

What does that mean? Why did Sam look for a man like Dean to fuck?

The guy comes out of Sam, and for a moment, Dean thinks it's over. Then, the man maneuvers his brother on his side and positions himself behind the larger body.

And Dean should be the one to make Sam react like that when he's penetrated again.

The movements that follow are more frantic. Sam's long fingers work on his cock at the same pace as the guy's hips behind him.

At some point, Sam looks in the direction of the window, but nothing happens for a few seconds. But then his little brother puts a leg over the guy's thigh and encourages him, "Yeah, give it to me. Fuck my ass hard."

Those words are like knives in Dean’s stomach.

When white splashes on Sam's abdomen and on the sheets, though, Dean reaches his limit. The sock doesn't prevent him from entering the room. The guy's look of terror isn't satisfactory to Dean at all, nor does it calm the storm inside him. Dean practically throws the guy still naked, as well as his clothes, out of the room.

Sam remains in bed, indifferent to everything that's happening, which annoys Dean even more.

In three steps, he reaches his little brother, and without any warning, he pulls Sam off the bed.

"Hey!" Despite the protest, Sam is malleable, going with Dean's rough treatment.

He only lets Sam go in the shower, turning on the tap as his little brother says, "You are a hypocrite Dean. Drop me at this fucking motel with the excuse you have personal crap to take care of. Well, me too, asshole. And who I fuck is none of your business."

"If you want to behave like a slut, do it away from me."

Dean comes out of the bathroom, and the slam of the door reverberates through the small room.

He tries to convince himself that preventing Sam's promiscuous behavior has the sole purpose of protecting him and nothing to do with jealousy and possessiveness.

He rips the sheets off and burns them in the trash. Dealing with the manager tomorrow is less stressful than looking at the incriminating sheets.

When Sam comes out of the bathroom, the red skin of the bath too hot and the swollen eyes don't evoke any feeling in Dean.

His brother goes to bed without another word, and the whiskey bottle is Dean's companion for the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

_The third time is in Oklahoma City._

Things get worse between them in the coming weeks. They talk about what's necessary only. The camaraderie, laughter, and play are gone, as well as the little touches, looks of desire, and passion.

Dean tries to direct all the violence towards the hunts, afraid of what he might do for Sam.

"Max needs help," Sam says as soon as he puts his phone on the bed.

Dean never liked the witch and has no intention of helping, mainly because he got a call from Benny this morning, so his plans are much more pleasant.

"I already have plans. You'll have to go alone."

Disbelief is all about Sam's face.

"He's a friend, Dean, and we don't usually let friends down."

"How did you do with Kevin?"

The color runs away from his brother's face, and his mouth lingers open.

"That's what I thought," Dean smirks. "Take the Impala. I won't need her."

With that, Dean grabs his wallet and jacket, leaving a brother still stunned in the middle of the room when he walks out the door.

@@@@@

The bar is almost empty, and Dean ignores the girl flirting with him while drinking his beer.

The compulsion inside him, always present since he came back, makes him tense, and he hopes Benny has something for them.

Sam would never understand that. Only those who have been to Purgatory can understand this thing inside him, this need for violence.

Benny's the brother he wants right now, the only one who can accept what he has become.

The vampire comes through the door while Dean finishes his second beer.

He greets the other man with a wide smile, "Benny."

"Hey, brother."

"Did you find anything?"

@@@@@

It is another vampire nest. And everything Dean needs is a night of death and violence to feel pure again.

He and Benny are fast, they strike, cut, and kick, bodies and heads fall to the ground, and no one is left alive.

When he finally returns to the motel, there is a calm that wasn't there before. And Dean's covered in blood.

@@@@@

Dean finds his Baby back in the motel parking lot after three days of his hunt with Benny.

The girl he hooked up with tonight went to sleep after round three, and that brings him back to the motel sooner than he wanted to.

The first thing Dean intends to do is check if his girl is whole because Sam is an average driver. Before he gets too close, though, the movement inside the car catches his attention.

Flames of rage run through his body when he understands what's going on. Dean was already at the reception of those up and down movements, powerful muscles doing all the work while he delighted in pleasure.

With two more steps, Dean can clearly see his brother's broad shoulders dressed in just a gray t-shirt, his muscular arms gripping the back of the car seat as he rides someone in the back seat of the Impala.

Dean doesn't recognize this Sam. He's so different from the sweet little brother who always blushed when Dean praised him, or from that guy who filled the room with red petals and candles to celebrate Dean's 30th birthday.

And now the same guy is inside his Baby, violating something sacred to Dean. But he won't allow such a violation without consequences.

Four strides lead him to the car, and luckily the door isn't locked.

The astonished look of the two men, when Dean opens the door, does nothing to placate his turbulent feelings.

With one hand on Sam's arm and the other on his thin waist, he pulls his little brother off the witch's lap, pushing him to the parking lot ground without any care.

"What-"

The long legs bend in an attempt to protect his brother's nudity and frightened green eyes meet Dean's.

"Go to the room," he orders.

"But-"

"Now!"

Sam gets up from the ground and runs into the bedroom in a desperate attempt to protect his half-naked body.

Only then does Dean come around to face the witch, who is already out of the car. Max is composed, except for his belt still open.

Within seconds, Dean's hands are on the other man's jacket, hitting Max's back hard against the side of the car.

"Never touch him again, you son of a bitch."

"Or what?" Max asks defiantly. "I am not afraid of you."

"Neither you nor your dear little sister will survive to tell."

The witch probably sees the darkness in Dean because there's a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Stay away from my sister, you lunatic."

"It's my last warning; I don't want you even in the same city as Sam."

Hands push against Dean's chest, and he lets the witch go, not without first hitting him again against the car.

Max starts walking away, but he still dares to add, "You've to be very blind to not to see what you're doing with him."

Dean is the victim here. He was the one rotting in Purgatory while Sam played house with that chick, and he is the one who has to witness his brother acting like a cheap whore.

He waits for the witch to disappear from his sight before going to their room.

The door is the first to receive Dean's barely contained fury when he closes it with a bang.

Sam's sitting on one of the beds with a sheet covering his lower half.

No bath so far, apparently. And that detail irritates Dean even more.

"My fucking car? You've gone too far, Sam."

His brother's eyes widen, but he remains seated without saying anything.

"Roll onto your stomach."

Sam looks surprised at first, so Dean sees a challenge on his pretty face until that also changes, this time to resignation.

Long fingers push the sheet aside, and Dean watches it all with his arms crossed.

Sam stares at him for a few more seconds before turning around and settling on his stomach.

Dean approaches the bed, and the first touch of his fingers on the skin of a pale buttock makes his little brother startle.

"Spread your legs," he growls, needing to confirm what he already knows.

When Sam complies, Dean is faced with a puffy hole and wet with lube.

By this time, Dean is almost vibrating with anger.

He removes his hand like he's been bitten by a snake. Then, he proceeds to undo his belt, pulling it out of the belt loop.

The first impact makes Sam scream in surprise, but the next hits are received silently.

Dean causes as much pain with as little damage as possible. And he's good at that.

His brother receives each smack like a damn martyr, silent and almost without moving. The only indications of Sam’s pain are the fingers in a death grip on the sheets and the tears running down the cheek that Dean can see.

Dropping his belt on the floor after twenty-five straps, he still touches the red welts decorating the soft skin and the tears on Sam’s face before walking away.

The murmured 'don't go, please' that reaches Dean’s ears when he opens the door isn't enough to keep him from leaving.

@@@@@

Dean comes back three days later, reeking of alcohol and sex.

Misery radiates off of his little brother. He's lying on his side and facing the door, dirty hair and dark circles under his eyes. He looks destroyed and pathetic.

Dean's feelings change between relief and disappointment at finding Sam still here.

"If it’s going to work between us, I don't have to see you take it in the ass like a whore. If you can't keep your damn legs closed, it's your problem, but don't you dare do that shit near me."

Sam seems relieved by Dean's words, and his agreement is too low that he barely hears the words at all.

The satisfaction from before disappeared, but he feels the need for death growing within him.

Without another look at the man on the bed, Dean enters the bathroom. He's sure to lock the door before calling Benny.


	4. Chapter 4

_The fourth time is in Kearney, Missouri._

"Garth."

"Hi, Dean."

"Do you need anything?"

Patience is something that Dean has had little since his return, so a direct approach is the best option.

"Yeah. Is Sam with you?" Garth's voice is hesitant.

"No. He went to the local library to research our latest hunt. Call him on his cell phone."

"It's you I want to talk to." Now the other hunter sounds nervous, and Dean finds his behavior strange.

"Shoot!"

"Remember that case we worked in Kearney?"

"Yes, that ain't been that long, man."

Why do people take so long to say what they want? Dean doesn't understand it.

"Something happened there…with Sam."

"What are you talking about?" Dean doesn't hide the irritation in his voice.

"The bar owner is a friend of mine, and he recognized Sam on the recordings. He handed me the file and made sure the original was deleted. I sent a copy to your email and also deleted everything from my phone."

"Damn it, Garth. What did he do?"

Garth clears his throat before speaking, "You better see it yourself, Dean. I'm sending this to you because you're his older brother. What he's doing is dangerous and can end badly."

Holy shit! What the hell is going on with Sam?

"I'll take care of him. Thank you, Garth."

"You're like family to me, man. Take care."

"You too."

Dean breathes relieved when the other hunter hangs up.

Expecting some big shit, Dean grabs Sam's laptop, downloading the file before opening it. He recognizes that back door. They were at the place during investigations involving a cursed penny.

The door opens, and Sam leaves the bar followed by a woman almost as big as him.

Dean doesn't know how to feel about that. He thought it was only men who replaced his paper on Sam's life, so seeing him with a girl is much worse because maybe his brother's finally moving on.

The girl pushes Sam against the wall, and she is anything but kind about it, attacking his brother's mouth next.

And Dean doesn't know why but he always imagined his little brother would be more dominant with women. And he doesn't like what he sees because that submission must be exclusive of him.

His brother's hands are placed on the wall, and he doesn't move while the girl unbuckles his belt and opens his pants between kisses. Soon Sam's pants and underwear are on his thighs, and the girl's right hand strokes his erection.

For Dean, it's like watching his property being invaded and unable to do anything about it. And for the first time, he wonders why he let it get this far.

After a few more minutes, everything changes on the screen, and he watches the girl turn his brother around. Sam's hands go to the wall again, only this time at the same height as his face.

And Dean doesn't understand what's going on until the girl on the screen pulls up the green dress that she's wearing to reveal a big erection between her legs.

What the hell! What kind of people does Sam hook up with?

Not that he's anything against that, it's just not his thing. Dean likes his men strong and muscular, mainly because the power that comes from dominating someone like that is indescribable.

Dean watches the girl—or man, whatever —kick one of Sam's legs, and he opens them as much as possible still in his jeans, getting in the perfect height to be fucked by her.

Long fingers, with painted nails, open one of Sam's buttocks, which allows her to rub the big cock against his brother's hole. There's no preparation at all, and she shoves her length inside Sam in a single thrust.

His little brother's face is turned towards the camera, and Dean can see the pain that the movement causes.

And suddenly he wants to spank Sam again for allowing something like that.

Sam always liked pain in sex—insufficient preparation, spanking, and even breathplay—and Dean was always happy to help him with that, in addition to working on his own perversions. However, everything happened in controlled environments, trust as the main element.

What Sam is doing now is insane, as well as dangerous, as Garth warned. And Dean knows he's the only one who can intervene; he just doesn't know if he's ready for it.

The girl grips Sam's waist for leverage and starts pounding hard and fast into him.

Dean hates what sees, but he still can't turn off the video. He pays attention to every detail and notices how quickly the pain in Sam's face turns to pleasure.

At some point, the girl moves her hand to Sam's cock, and Dean has glimpses of his erection.

Although he's not good at reading lips, Dean can understand the 'give it to me' and the 'harder' that come out of Sam's mouth.

It doesn't take long for Dean to watch drops splashing on the wall. A few more impulses and the girl's movements stop, her head dropping to Sam's shoulder.

Dean has no doubts about what's going on. Inevitably, his mind can't help thinking that his brother is allowing a stranger to ejaculate inside him.

The girl pulls out, lowering her dress again. With one hand, she grabs Sam's hair and pulls his head back at an angle that looks painful. Then she whispers something against Sam's ear before pushing his chest hard against the wall.

She walks away and enters the bar again, and the video ends with his brother still standing in the same place, half-naked and debauched.

To avoid breaking the laptop—which would be a waste of money—Dean gets up from the chair and picks up the whiskey bottle. He drinks what still has in the bottle before throwing it against the wall, shards of glass falling on the floor randomly.

Grabbing his phone, he calls Benny, who answers on the first ring.

"I need a hunt."

@@@@@

When Sam comes back from the library, all Dean can think of is that bitch in Kermit and how his brother built a life without him and a seemingly happy one. So, Dean knows that he's not ready to have his brother in his bed again. Besides, he doesn't feel responsible for Sam's destructive behavior. If his brother wants to keep going that route, it's his problem.

The image is frozen in the girl taking her cock out of Sam, and Dean wastes no time in pointing at the laptop.

"Next time, make sure there are no cameras around, asshole."

The embarrassment on his brother's face is worth all the resentment Dean felt while watching the damn video.

Self-satisfied, he returns to clean his weapons, already feeling better with the expectation of a new hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

_The fifth time happens in the Bunker._

Dean returns home refreshed, hunger controlled for now.

This time it was a pack of werewolves, ten sons of a bitch to be exact. Despite the effort, they managed to subdue and kill them all, and with minimal damage, Benny unharmed and Dean with a stab in his right forearm, which needed some stitches.

Singing softly, he goes down the stairs, leaving his bag on the floor as soon as he goes down the last step.

He has other priorities.

The bottle of whiskey he takes is the best one they've right now. The shot is generous, and he swallows it all at once. That pleasant effect of heat spreading through his body is soon present, and it helps to decrease the throbbing in his arm a little.

Sam occupies his thoughts then.

His little brother has been busy since they discovered the Bunker, cataloging a lot of things. And because of that, they've barely gone hunting in the past few weeks. But Dean still goes on his escapades with Benny, without further explanation, of course.

Dean knows that Sam still indulges in his sexual encounters. He sees the limping and winces; however, he tries to ignore it.

He swallows another shot of whiskey before looking for Sam. As his brother is not in the library, the next stop is Sam's room.

The door is slightly open, which is unusual for them, especially in their line of work. It's an old habit to keep more of a barrier between them and a possible threat, no matter how impenetrable the Bunker looks.

He takes the gun from his waist before going in to investigate, and what he finds turns his good mood into irritation in seconds.

When he gets close enough, every incriminating detail is still there. Sam is on his stomach—his usual sleeping position—but the nakedness and the fluids on the pale skin of his buttocks only show that his brother's erratic behavior continues.

What bothers Dean the most, though, is the fact that those drops of semen aren't his, and not that Sam had the courage to bring one of his fucks to their house.

Dean looks at the messy hair and wonders if, at any point, the soft strands were between strange fingers while Sam was fucked.

Despite the stubble and the black circle under the only eye that Dean can see, his brother sleeps peacefully.

And he wants to know what it was like this time, impersonal as on all fours or intimate with Sam's long legs wrapped around the waist of someone who wasn't him.

How was the guy? Did he look like Dean?

Never in his life did he think there would be others besides him. He was the one to take Sam's virginity on a July 4th when the boy was 16 for fucks' sake. And his little brother was always the type who needs an emotional connection in sex.

With one more look at the come staining Sam's skin, Dean walks away before he makes a mistake.

His destiny is the gun range, where he takes out all his anger and frustration, or a little bit of it at least.

@@@@@

When Dean finally leaves the room, he knows he has reached his point of no return. They can't continue as they are right now. They need to reach consensus or end everything, once and for all.

Sam's room is empty, so Dean tries the bathroom. The door is open, which is an invitation, even if he doesn't need one. He walks in and watches his little brother showering.

Before that sight was a reason for contemplation and desire, now the main feeling is anger when Dean sees the long fingers between Sam's asscheeks, cleaning up traces of activities with another man.

He can't handle Sam cleaning up that intimate place that belongs to Dean, though. So, he leaves the bathroom, as quietly and unnoticed as he entered, preferring to wait outside.

It seems to take hours before Sam comes out of the bathroom wrapped just in a towel.

The perfect eyebrows rise in surprise for a few seconds.

"Dean! When you came back?"

"Just long enough to see what matters."

His brother has the decency to look uncomfortable.

"I-"

"Shut up, Sam."

Dean moves so fast, which is surprising even for him, shoving Sam against the wall with enough violence to forces all the air from his brother's lungs, towel falling on the floor and leaving the beautiful body gloriously naked

The injured forearm is the one against Sam's throat, but Dean's beyond the ability to feel any pain right now.

Sam's eyes show shock, as well as an emotion that Dean hasn't seen in months.

"How much do you want it?"

Dean provides as much contact as possible between their bodies. He feels himself starting to get hard in his pants.

"Are you prepared for what I have to give you?"

"Ye-ha...Anything," Sam sounds hoarse and wrecked already.

Satisfied with the answer, he loosens his grip on Sam's throat, moving away from the naked body a little.

"On his knees," he orders.

Sam obeys without any hesitation and looks up at Dean expectantly. He is stunning with his hair still damp from the shower and the slight flush on his cheeks.

"Show me how much you want this."

The long fingers shake as they reach for Dean's belt.

Buttons and zippers are carefully opened, and the first touch of the warm hand on his erection almost makes Dean moan.

Sam moves Dean's clothes away just enough to release his erection and balls. Then fingers and palms caress the entire length before the wet tongue makes the first contact with Dean's cock. Sam licks it like a damn lollipop; his eyes fixed on Dean's.

Dean has always been the one praised for his full lips, but the truth is that Sam is the one who was born with the perfect mouth to swallow cocks.

The red tongue collects a drop of pre-come that get out of Dean's slit, and Sam seems to be tasting the most delicious food in the world. That sinful mouth belongs wrapped around a cock.

His little brother runs his tongue over his own lips seductively before changing the angle of Dean's erection, swallowing it all at once. The head hits the bottom of Sam's throat, and there's no gag reflex. This time a moan escapes from Dean's lips.

Sam takes his cock like a pro cocksucker and whines like he needs it, bobbing and licking and sucking around him.

The need for control grows inside Dean, though, until his hands move to the long hair, holding it in place while his hips start thrusting, hard and fast.

Sam's hands go to Dean's thighs, grabbing the jeans for support.

All those times in bars, when lustful looks fixed on his lips, Dean should have pushed Sam to the ground and shown that they were ogling over the wrong mouth. Sam is the perfect cocksucker between them.

Muffled whines and whimpers escape from Sam's throat, but he's only satisfied when he sees tears falling out of the corners of his brother's eyes. The rush of power that causes is indescribable.

Suddenly he wonders why it took him so long to understand that neither he nor Sam can live without it.

The pace is brutal from there, and Dean uses his hands to stuff Sam with his cock over and over. And there's gratitude in those green eyes trying to look at him through sloppy slurping noises and groans. Saliva runs down the corners of Sam's mouth, forced out by Dean's every impulse.

Dean groans as he feels his orgasm building, and he practically roars when he reaches it. The mouth around him swallows and swallows, and only then does he release the grip on his brother's hair.

Pulling out with a slick pop, Dean looks at the come that escaped from Sam's mouth.

Satisfied, he pulls his brother to his feet, who seems happy with what's happening.

Despite the temptation of the red lips, Dean goes to the semen on Sam's skin, collecting every drop with his tongue. Only then his destiny is his brother's mouth, and Sam swallows everything without complaint, whimpering in response.

Dean missed this subservience that just makes his dominant side always want more.

Ignoring the erection he notices between Sam's legs, he says, "Go to my room and wait for me on the bed, on your back. Don't touch yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean takes his time in the shower, intent on making Sam suffer while waiting for him. Even determined to take Sam back, he wants his brother to understand he's nothing without Dean.

All the uncertainty that must be going through that smart little head makes Dean want to keep his brother waiting for at least two hours.

Unfortunately, the urgency is substantial now, and the need to dominate is almost uncontrollable for him.

The curious thing is that it was never like this with the girls he fucked. Far from it, their dominance has always amused him. But with Sam, he always insisted on being in control, even when his little brother rode him. Maybe it's because with girls it was just sex and with Sam it's much more than that; Dean wants to own and appropriate what is rightfully his.

Happy by the practicality of having short hair, it is the last part of his body that Dean washes.

The towel is soft against his skin, and his brother remains the same about it, at least. Sam is always picky about the softness of the towels and makes a point of washing them all, even Dean's.

He doesn't worry about clothes, giving one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

With each step towards his room, adrenaline rushes through Dean, desire and ferocity dancing together in a perfect cadence.

What he finds in his room is what he expects, Sam in the middle of his big bed—the memory foam was chosen by Dean with precision—hard, legs spread open, and offering himself to be taking. And taking is all Dean has in mind. It's time to claim Sam's body again, and if it depends on him, no one will ever touch that again because his brother's body has only one owner—Dean.

The shyness on Sam's face is a contrast to the erection against his belly, and the eroticism of the image only enhances Dean's desire.

Without wasting any more time, he goes to the nightstand and picks up a bottle of lube, climbing on the bed next.

Dean is all determined and focused at the moment. He lubes the fingers of his right hand before kneeling beside Sam's right thigh, shoving three of them inside his brother at once. And the painful scream he hears is better than the classic rock he hears whenever they're in his Baby.

Despite that, except for the long fingers digging into white sheets, his brother barely moves at all, eagerly accepting the invading fingers. Sam looks at him with devotion, mouth slightly open and skin starting to sweat.

Dean is conflicted about what he sees, the dominant in him is happy with such an ability to give himself. In contrast, the hunter in him considers that as a weakness.

He opens his fingers as wide as he can, the feeling of tightness around it making his cock swell. He adds another finger, which is much more than they have tried before, and Sam's eyes are huge, but he doesn't say anything.

With his left hand, he pushes Sam's balls upwards while scissors all his four fingers into the space that feels so tight now.

The fingers still in a death grip on the sheets and the jaw clenched are the only indication of Sam's pain.

"What if I want to put my hand inside you?"

Sam bites his bottom lip before answering, "Anything you want."

The answer is what Dean predicts, and he risks the tip of his thumb in the hole already stretched to its limits. The temptation is great, especially when Dean finally hears a fucking groan of pain.

He forces his thumb a little more and smiles when the open thighs shake slightly.

“I think your hole would swallow my hand easy, slut.”

This time Sam doesn't answer.

“But today I have other plans.”

The thumb is the first one that Dean pulls out. Then the other four fingers come out at once. The sight of the gaping hole makes Dean smirks, and the dark red that extends into Sam's interiors is visible for a few seconds until the small hole closes again. Not for long, Dean thinks.

Sam still has his gaze fixed on Dean's face, and the pain is gone.

"Turn around. Ass in the air."

Sam is eager to obey Dean's command, presenting his beautiful ass without any modesty. The wide-open legs allow a perfect view of the puffy hole, which already looks wrecked even without Dean's cock getting close to it.

He kneels between Sam's legs, one hand massaging a soft cheek while the other strokes his own hard and leaking cock.

Green eyes look at him over a muscular shoulder. "Will you give that to me, big brother?" Sam asks, voice cracking in the end.

Dean knows Sam is about to beg, and he'd like to prolong this until he has his little brother crawling at his feet, but it will have to stay for another day too.

"I'll give what you want, Sammy. I'll fucking fill you up so full that you'll be leaking for days."

Collecting as much saliva as he's in his mouth, Dean spits it out over the pink entrance, and the small contractions of the wrinkled skin make the lust pools in his belly.

'Mine' is the only thing Dean thinks as he pushes all the way into his little brother's body, and he's still so fucking tight that he's to stop and take a deep breath to avoid coming like a damn teenager. Pushing into Sam always feels intense, burning hot and tight and so good.

Sam is the first to move, going forward and pressing back on Dean's cock. So, he hears a harsh whine, and his little brother begs for him, for his cock, to be fucked, and he has never sounded so beautiful and wrecked before.

Realizing that he waited for a long time, Dean grabs the narrow hips before starting to thrust his hips, pleasure enveloping him immediately.

And now Dean's aware of the truth, needing months to understand that Sam also doesn't want to belong to anyone else, only to Dean. Without expressing this, he promises that nobody but him can have Sam from now on.

The loop of 'mine' 'mine' 'only mine' comes out of Dean's mouth sometime during the impulses of his hips. And the effect of that on his brother's countenance is something that Dean won't soon forget. It's his brother giving himself entirely to Dean, without any restrictions, ass thrusting back with hunger and moans and grunts of ecstasy, plus his brother chanting ‘fuck me’ and ‘give it to me’ over and over, which urges Dean even more.

So, Dean notices the marks, fingerprints that aren't his, and that makes him jealous.

"How much do you like it, Sam? Your big brother using you like the little slut you are?"

Only moans come out of Sam's mouth in response, but Dean wants an answer, wants to hear loudly how much his brother needs him.

"Tell me!" He demands.

"I love it. I need this as much as I need air to breathe."

A hand slams down between Sam's shoulder blades and pins him against the sheets. Dean sets a brutal pace as a result, far harder than Sam can handle because the only sounds that come out now are screams. Still, Sam doesn't ask him to stop, and even if that was the case, Dean isn't sure if he would make it.

After hell, he always felt the need to hurt, and it got more intense when he got out of Purgatory. The difference is that before his violence was reserved only for bad guys, and now he doesn't mind hurting the person he loves the most in this damn world.

His fingers spread the perky asscheeks, opening them to allow a perfect view of the pink hole swallowing his cock, and nothing compares to it. Dean pulls out of Sam all the way just to see his little brother's hole clenches needily on nothing. And it's so erotic that Dean wants to record the greediness of the small hole to perpetuate it. But there's no time for that now, unfortunately, because the urgency grows in Dean. He pulls out then and maneuvers Sam, putting his brother on his back in seconds.

Although smaller, Dean always has been stronger than Sam, first because he's older and more experienced, then because his little brother's more inclined towards books than physical strength. As a result, overpowering the tall body is simple, especially considering Sam's absolute lack of resistance.

His brother seems relieved by the course of the actions, by the way, and there's hope in the bright green eyes for the first time in months.

Dean's impulses are resumed almost immediately and with the same harshness as before. When he watches Sam come apart under his hands, giving himself to him so passionately, Dean knows he made the right decision by taking his little brother back.

He feels Sam clenching around him, which makes him grunt and claim his brother's body, again and again. Sam's cock is stiff against his belly, jerking with every hard impulse from Dean, and this is how he knows Sam is enjoying it as much as he is.

Dean can't help himself and the smirk on his face broads, "What a slut, Sammy. A hole to fuck, it's what you are. And I don't know how you're still so tight after all the guys who fucked you."

Sam flinches at Dean's words, but the desire on his pretty face doesn't diminish, as do the movements against the impulses of Dean's hips. It's like Sam wants to swallow Dean wholly.

Leaning towards the younger man moaning like a whore, Dean takes the sinful mouth under his, appropriating it like a hungry man. He ravages Sam's mouth, as well as his body, and the bite on the red lower lip when the kiss ends brings out a needy moan from his brother.

And just now the enormity of it all is too much, and Dean realizes how he missed it, missed being inside Sam.

"You need me," he snarls while moving a hand, and Sam's strands are silky in his grasp. And he hadn't noticed how he missed it too, until now.

"Ye-ah," Sam's voice is harsh with emotion, eyes glancing over Dean's face.

Releasing the long strands, Dean holds his brother's wrists on either side of Sam's head, thrusts hitting the body under him forcefully. "Is it how you like it now, Sammy? Do you need it to hurt?"

"Please… I'll take it."

"I can make it hurt, Sammy."

And Dean does that, pounding into him hard and fast. He takes complete possession of his brother's body, in principle because he doesn't want to deny Sam anything else, but he also does it for them, because they both need it to heal.

"You need me to remember who you belong to, Sammy. You need me to force you and to make you see reality."

This is the moment when he comes to the realization that his little brother needs to be protected once again. But this time, Sam needs protection from himself, and it's something he knows how to do with excellence.

Dean isn't collected when he wants to show, though, he is a whirlwind of emotions, anger, excitement, need to hurt, all mixed up and running through his veins.

"They reminded me of you," Sam's declaration comes out shaky, and that drives Dean nuts, just as it had after he picked up Sam at Stanford, and it took them at least a week to recover four years of separation. Sam could barely walk afterward, and Dean thought it would be a long time before he managed to get an erection again. A week was all it took before they started fucking like rabbits again.

Letting the thin wrists go, Dean grabs his brother's thighs in his hands, pushing the long muscular legs apart further. And Sam is open and unguarded, which urges Dean deeper, faster.

"Make me forget them, Dean. Please," Sam begs, and his voice breaks on the last word, long body arching against Dean and drawing his cock deeper with every impulse.

Dean's response isn't vocal, but his actions are more than explicit. He spends the next half-hour replacing the marks on Sam's body with his own, biting, squeezing, and scratching every inch of skin that he can without losing the rhythm of his hips. When Sam shoots white ropes between their bodies, his brother is a mess, exhausted, and completely undone.

Pleasure grows in Dean's groin at the sight, and the tightness around his member pushes him inexorably toward the edge. The scream that leaves his mouth as his orgasm happens is liberating and the acceptance of what he has become without any guilt.

Dean presses his lips against Sam's shoulder, over one of the teeth marks he left. The kiss he gives Sam then is frantic and also possessive, like everything that happened earlier this night. He only releases his brother's mouth when he hears a whimper, caressing the red and swollen lips with a thumb before pulling out.

Kneeling between Sam's legs, Dean looks mesmerized at his come starting to leak from the abused hole. Pleased with himself, he collects some of the pearly liquid and feeds it to Sam, who licks his two fingers as if it were the most delicious ice cream.

"No one else, Sam. Just me," he says, and it isn't a request.

"Just you, Dean. I promise."

@@@@@

The silence is comfortable, as it hadn't been in a long time between them.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance, Sam?"

"I tried."

Sam is quiet for a while, fingers stroking Dean’s chest.

"But I couldn't. Now I understand I can't live without you."

"You belong to me, Sammy."

"I know," it's the quiet answer.

"And are you okay with that?"

"As I've never been before, Dean."

The power he holds over Sam is absolute. It's what he always wanted and what he deserves.

Maybe it's time to be happy again.


End file.
